Fights of Failed Love
by RockMyMusicWorld
Summary: Let's just say it's another RK fanfiction
1. A New Arrival

Kenshin walked across the backyard, his arms full of clothes. He hung the clothes of the clothes line and hooks them with wooden pins. He looked over at Karou and Yahiko and smiled, as they continue their fight.

"Stop telling me what to do, ugly!" Yahiko yelled.

"Ugly? I'm your teacher! You're supposed to obey me, brat!" Kaoru shouted, whacking Yahiko with a wooden sword on the head.

Kenshin shook his head and continue to hang the damped clothes. Sano walked by, with a fish tail bone in his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Sano said, "How childish."

Yahiko and Karou faced Sano with an evil glare. Sano looked down at them and smirked. Yahiko and Kaoru quickly pulled out wooden weapons and started beating Sano.

"How dare you call us childish?" Kaoru yelled, beating Sano with a wooden sword.

"Yeah, how dare you!" Yahiko said, whacking Sano with a wooden thick stick.

Sano was getting beatings, but he laugh through it all. Kenshin looked over and then, his eyes turned wide.

"Oro?" he said, a question mark floating above his head.

"Man, you people are really funny," a voice said, above Kenshin's head.

"Oh?" Kenshin said, turning around and looked at a girl who was sitting on the fence, "Who might you be, little girl?"

The girl scowled at Kenshin.

"I'm not little!" the girl shouted, jumping down and faced Kenshin, "You might be like..." as she measured herself to Kenshin, "8 inches taller than me, but it doesn't mean I'm little!"

Kenshin smiled and replied, "Okay, okay."

"Hey, shrimp, who are you?" Sano said, biting on his fish tail.

"My name is Mitsuki Akane. I'm here to get revenge!" the girl answered, with bravery.

"Revenge? On Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, stepping forward with a worry look on her face.

"Kenshin Himura, you're going down!" Akane said, narrowing her eyes at Kenshin.

"This one has no need to fight a little girl like you, Miss Mitsuki Akane," Kenshin replied, continuing to hang the damper clothes.

Akane growled and looked at Kenshin for a few moments. She took a step towards him and disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"I guess you didn't here me correctly," Akane said, "I didn't travel here from Kyoto to get a present. I'm here for revenge."

"But, this one just met you and no need to fight either way," Kenshin answered staring down at Akane.

"Argh… shut up and fight!" Akane shouted, jumped at Kenshin.


	2. Katsumi's Return

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and disappeared and reappeared behind Akane. He grabbed her by her ninja kimono collar. Akane stared at the ground with a confused chibi look on her face.

"Hey, let me go!" Akane shouted, struggling.

"As you wish," Kenshin said, letting go.

Akane dropped on the ground on her bottom.

"Hey, that really hurts!" Akane said, looking up at Kenshin.

"What do you want from Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, angrily.

Akane looks behind her and stood up. She dusted herself and faced Kaoru. Akane gave a slight smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see him again," she answered, laughing.

"Kenshin, do you know her?" Yahiko asked, looking towards at Kenshin.

Kenshin stared down at Akane and shook his head.

"Of course, you don't know me," Akane replied, smiling, "We actually never met."

"WHAT!" Sano, Kaoru and Yahiko said, together, surprised.

"Well, I saw him training with Master Hiko, I didn't bother interrupting, so, I left the area to buy some dinner for Katsumi and I, "Akane said.

"Katsumi?" Yahiko said, his eyes widen.

"Yes, Katsumi. She's one of my friends. Have you met?" Akane explained.

"Katsumi? Isn't she that other girl with long brown/black hair and pale blue eyes?" Sano asked.

"So, you have met her," she said, facing Sano.

Yahiko looked down and then, started walking out of the dojo. Akane turned to him and sighed.

That night, Yahiko sat alone in an alley, waiting for something bad to happen. Akane sat on top of the roof above Yahiko's head and sat there like a waiting chibi. A big crash came up from the building across the street. Yahiko jumped up and ran over with his wooden sword. Akane just sat there and looked down at the building.

Yahiko kicked down the sliding door and saw a group of gang beating up a mid-age man for money.

"Hey, let go of that innocent man!" Yahiko shouted, standing in a defense stance.

Five thugs turns towards Yahiko and smirked. They pulled out their shiny katanas. Yahiko growled and jumped at them.

Suddenly, Akane jumped in front of Yahiko. Yahiko fell back and rubbed his head. He looked up and saw Akane.

"What are you doing! You're in my way!" Yahiko yelled, angrily.

"You are stupid," Akane said, narrowing her eyes.

"What did you say!" Yahiko shouted, standing up.

"Don't you even know them?" Akane asked.

"Hey, get out of the way, girly!" one of the five thugs said, licking the tip of their katana.

"We don't want to hurt a girl," another said, chuckling.

"Girly?" Akane said, "Who are you calling girly!" as she jumped at them and pulled her katana quickly and slashed their kimonos.

Yahiko's eyes widen and took a step back.

The five thugs look down at their kimonos. It was all torn up made by a girl. Then, they all looked up at the girl and scowled. They dropped their katanas and jumped at Akane.

"You'll pay!" one of them yelled, making a fist.

Akane stood there and waited for the right moment. She disappeared and reappeared behind all of them. She kicked behind each one of their necks and stood in her defense stance just incase, they were still conscious, but none of them weren't.

The mid-aged man smiled, happily and congrats Yahiko and Akane for saving him.

"I could have saved him myself," Yahiko said, giving Akane an evil glare.

"No, you could have been killed," Akane answered, walking out of the dojo.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Yahiko said, running after her, "Are you saying I'm not strong enough to save him?"

"That's what she meant," a voice said, on top of a roof.

Yahiko and Akane looked up and stared into the eyes of Katsumi. Akane smiled. Yahiko was surprised.

"Nice seeing you again," Katsumi said, smiling.

Note: Katsumi is one of my friend's character. Her screenname is KatsumidaGoddess


	3. The Obintea Tribe

"Why did you come back?" Yahiko asked, impatiently.

Katsumi stared at Yahiko and narrowed her eyes. She turned away and looked at Akane and smiled.

"How have you been, Katsumi?" Akane asked, "I haven't seen you since we headed in different paths."

Katsumi laughed and replied, "Well, I---"

"Hey!" Yahiko interrupted, "You haven't answered my question, Katsumi! Why did you come back?"

Katsumi and Akane faced Yahiko. Katsumi sighed and looked down. Akane looked away.

"They're coming," Katsumi said, lowly.

"Who's coming?" Yahiko asked, "Who?"

"The Obintea o-bin-te-ya Tribe," Akane finished.

"The what?" Yahiko said, confused.

**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu's Training Hall:**

"They're a team of strong people. Different varieties," Kenshin explained, sipping his tea, calmly.

"Why are you being so calm?" Akane said, surprised.

"Yeah, Kenshin, this is a mysterious team," Katsumi said, "We have no information on them."

"We don't need it," Kenshin said, calmly.

"But Kenshin, you said, you always have to know your enemy and at this point you don't!" Kaoru said, spilling her cup of tea.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, a question mark floating above his head, "I did?"

"I can't believe you!" Kaoru said, whacking Kenshin on the head with her fist.

"Then, Akane, Katsumi, you heard of them, do you know much about them?" Kenshin asked, staring at Katsumi and Akane.

"Um… well, the information we know is that they all came from Fukushima," Katsumi said, sipping her tea.

"And that we all trained under one ruler for 20 years and destroyed their own town and travel to different places in Japan," Akane added.

"Who is this ruler?" Sano asked, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"We don't know," Katsumi answered, shaking her head side-to-side.

"Why would they destroy their own town?" Kaoru asked, looking at Katsumi and then, to Akane.

"To erase their evidence," Akane replied, looking up at Kaoru.

"They don't want to be traced and be caught with their violent acts," Katsumi explained.

"So, that's why you came back?" Yahiko asked, sadly.

Katsumi looked over at him and nodded. Yahiko looked down. Akane gave a strange look.


	4. The First Strike

Yahiko sat silently on the wooden porch in front of the training room. He sighed.

Akane peeked at Yahiko in the corner of the dojo. She smiled and walked towards him. The floor creaked.

"Whose there!" Yahiko yelled, as he faced Akane's direction.

He calmed down as he realized it was just Akane. She walked towards him with no surprise. She sat next to him and smiled.

"Why aren't you asleep, yet, Yahiko?" Akane asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't feel like sleeping, that's all," Yahiko replied, looking down at the dirt.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Akane guessed, smiling at him.

"What!" Yahiko said, blushing, "Don't be crazy!"

Akane lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you blushing, then?"

"I—" Yahiko said, looking up at Akane, "I don't know what you're talking about!" as he threw his hands into the air and down.

"Look, Yahiko," Akane explained, "If you live her, then, go tell her. No matter what, that feeling of love isn't going anywhere until you do or say something about it."

Akane stood up and walked away to her room.

Yahiko stared at her as she disappeared. He looked at the stars and sighed.

The next morning, Katsumi and Akane was gone off secretly patrolling the town for The Obintea Tribe.

"Katsumi," Akane said, facing Katsumi, "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Katsumi nodded and answered, "I'll go north and east. You'll go south and west."

"Right," Akane said, walking south of town.

She disappeared into the crowded street. Katsumi turned towards north and started walking. Then, she disappeared into the streets.

**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo: **

"They left?" Yahiko shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"I bet they're out patrolling for those Obintea punks," Sano said, biting on his fish bone tail.

"Brave," Kenshin said, "They are very brave."

"So, the Obintea Tribe," Kaoru started, "supposedly powerful?" as she looked at Kenshin.

"Yes, but not really sure," Kenshin replied, sipping his warm tea.

A police whistle blows crazily, attracting Katsumi and Akane's attention.

They both ran towards the whistle and stopped as policemen were getting slaughtered by one man with a bloodless katana.

Katsumi and Akane's eyes were bloodshot. Their eyes of a hitokiri. They pulled out their katanas and strike.

**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo:**

Kenshin suddenly looked up from his food and had a vibe. He stood up and held his sakabato tightly.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said, confused.

Kenshin walked towards the exit.

"Kenshin, where are you going?" Kaoru asked, worriedly.

"Akane and Katsumi are in trouble," Kenshin replied, "This one needs to help," as he left the dojo.


	5. Two More Mysterious Samurai

Katsumi fell back, bleeding from her left shoulder. Her back slammed against a wall, making monstrous cracks.

Akane dropped in front of Katsumi, bleeding front he mouth and arm. Her body broke, at least, a feet through the dirt ground.

"Hehe," the mysterious man chuckled, "look at my katana. It's so clean," as he smiled at his bloodless sword.

Katsumi and Akane looked up, weakly.

"He didn't even touch us," Akane said, kneeing, her hand on her bleeding lip, "He's using—"

"He's using the power of wind," Katsumi said, trying to get up.

"I will finish you weaklings!" he shouted, smirking.

Katsumi disappeared, using her speed. Akane closed her eyes and disappeared as well. Katsumi reappeared behind the man and Akane reappeared in front. They both strike, but were blown away with fierce fire attack. Katsumi and Akane fell back down. Burn marks burns their skin.

"Fire?" Akane exclaimed, looking at the man.

"I'm Kenta Tyoushi, the fiery wind member of The Obintea Tribe," the man introduced, holding up his katana.

"Fiery wind?" Katsumi shouted, surprised.

"I was order to destroy this town, but you two interrupted my killing spree," he explained, "You two are strong, but not strong enough!"

"Take that back!" Katsumi shouted, clenching her fists.

Kenta laughed evilly and narrowed his eyes. His bare hands turn red as blood and he held his katana tightly.

Akane jumped at him with her katana. She was furious.

"Take this!" Akane yelled, swinging her katana on the right of Kenta.

Blood shot out of his skin and Akane collapsed onto the ground. A deep cut still bleeding from Kenta's side. Katsumi's eyes widen. She looked at Akane, who was unconscious. Her eyes suddenly turned bloodshot. Katsumi disappeared, reappeared, disappeared and reappeared again and again. Kenta laughed, like he knew where Katsumi is.

"I will destroy you!" Katsumi yelled, swinging her katana straight down above at Kenta's head.

Kenta manage to dodge the attack with his right arm. Katsumi's katana pierced into his skin. Blood oozed. After Katsumi landed flat on her feet, Kenta gave out an evil laugh.

"Ow, that hurts," Kenta said, not even caring for his arm.

Kane opened one of her eyes and stared at the fight. She got on her knees. Katsumi collapsed in front of Akane. Akane's eyes widen with anger.

"_So powerful_," she thought, "_but nothing compared to the techniques I learned_!"

Akane stood up and was about to attack Kenta, when two figures jumped out of nowhere and slashed Kenta's face with their katanas. Katsumi went on her knees and rubbed her head. Akane kneeled down next to Katsumi.

"Are you alright, Katsumi?" Akane asked Katsumi.

"Y-yeah," Katsumi said, a bit in pain.

Katsumi looked up at the two speedy figures, and looked at Akane.

"Who are those people?" Katsumi asked, looking back at the fading appearing figures.

Akane shrugged and replied, "I don't know."


	6. Soujirou Has Return

Rain started to pour and the clouds started to cover the sun. A big flash went up and Katsumi and Akane faced the battle. Two figures jumped away from Kenta. They landed in front of Akane and Katsumi. The girls looked up and stared. Kenta disappeared into the darkness of the forest. The two figures didn't bother to chase after him.

One of the figures turned around and smiled. It was Kenshin! Akane and Katsumi stood up and collapsed back down form the pain.

"You know, you two should get a lot of rest," said the other figure.

The sun was released from the clouds as the sun shined the town again. The young face of Soujirou Seta. Katsumi looked away and Akane just stared.

Water dripped down from trees as Kenshin and Soujirou carried Katsumi and Akane home.

"We didn't need your help," Katsumi said, harshly.

Akane sighed and replied, "Yeah…if you keep on helping, we're never going to get stronger."

Soujirou and Kenshin looked at each other and smiled.

Katsumi and Akane whacked Kenshin and Soujirou on the heads and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Soujirou accidentally dropped Akane and Kenshin accidentally dropped Katsumi onto the ground. They looked up at the Kenshin and Soujirou, who were laughing out loud. Akane and Katsumi showed an angry chibi face. Soujirou and Kenshin suddenly turned silent.

"Well, it looked like you two were in deep trouble," Soujirou said, smiling.

Katsumi and Akane gave him a strange look. Then, they turned to Kenshin.

"Who is he?" Akane asked, pointing at Soujirou.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Katsumi asked, scolding.

"Um… isn't it rude to point?" Kenshin asked, nervously.

"Don't change the subject, mister!" Akane ordered.

Soujirou's eyes grew big and he fell back. He started twitching. He quickly got up on his feet.

"I'm Soujirou! I'm Soujirou!" he yelled.

Katsumi and Akane turned around and stared at him. They turned back towards Kenshin.

"What's his name?" Katsumi asked.


	7. Love Struck

Soujirou sipped his tea as Kaoru poured some hot tea into Kenshin's cup. Yahiko and Sano nibbled on rice balls.

"Why are you here, Soujirou?" Sano asked, licking his fingers, "Aren't you going to go out and look for some girls like all guys do?"

Soujirou laughed and replied, "Well, I never thought about that."

"Hey, I don't go out looking for girls!" Yahiko shouted, bopping Sano on the head with his fist.

"This one does not," Kenshin answered, with an innocent chibi face.

Sano looked at Soujirou like he was an idiot and shouted, "You never even thought about it! What are you! Some girl!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open except Soujirou's and Kenshin's.

Katsumi looked over at Yahiko and sighed. She looked away as Yahiko looked at her, but turned away, too. Yahiko finished his 15th rice ball.

"Well, I'm always busy," Soujirou answered, placing his cup down.

"Busy with what, Soujirou?" Kaoru asked.

"Training to get better," Soujirou said, smiling, "Someday, I will beat you, Kenshin Himura," as he stood up and walked out of the dojo.

Kenshin smiled and sipped his tea. Akane stared at him and sighed. Then, she turned over at Katsumi and Yahiko. She gave a warm smile.

**Outside of Dojo: **

Katsumi was sitting on the deck of the wooden floor in front of the practice room.She sighed and smiled at the stars. She breathes the fresh air.

Sounds of the floor creaked. Katsumi sighed and said, "Yahiko, are you in love with me?" as she faced Yahiko, who stood speechlessly at her.

"Uh," Yahiko said, still speechless.

"Well?" Katsumi asked, innocently.

Yahiko shook his head a bit and slide on his knees towards Katsumi. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Katsumi's eyes widen with surprised. Yahiko finally let go and ran away from her into the darkness. Katsumi stared as Yahiko ran. Her mouth closed and she smiled, with rosy cheeks.

"_Yes, I did it!"_ Yahiko thought, _"I kissed her!" _


	8. Lose Her or Love Her?

Akane burst into laughter as Katsumi scolded at her. Akane wiped her tears of joy away and gave a big breathe.

"That's so sweet!" Akane said, giggling.

Katsumi whacked Akane on the head with a bamboo sword (chibi form).

"It's not funny!" Katsumi yelled, still holding the bamboo sword.

Akane rubbed her head and yelled at Katsumi, "I didn't say it was funny! I said it was sweet! SWEET!"

Katsumi turned away and blushed. She smiled and looked at Akane.

"But he's a good kisser, though," Katsumi said, giggling.

Akane fell out of her seat, laughing. Katsumi stared at Akane with an evil glare, but then, started laughing.

**Yahiko's Point of View: Beef Bowl House**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Yahiko asked Sano.

Sano looked down at Yahiko and replied, "Of course it's going to work! If Katsumi see you in action, she'll fall straight in love with you!"

Yahiko blushed. Then, he shook his head side-to-side.

"I think this is stupid," Yahiko muttered, looking away from Sano.

"Well, you're stupid when it comes to love," Sano said, calmly.

"What did you say?" Yahiko said, making a fist.

"Yeah! You're stupid at loving someone!" Sano shouted.

Yahiko started smacking Sano with his bamboo sword and yelled, "Take that back! Take that back!"

Sano stared into space and said, "I'm so right."

As Sano and Yahiko were hitting and kicking each other, Akane and Katsumi entered the Beef Bowl House. Yahiko and Sano stopped fighting and stared at the girls. The girls walked past them.

"Pathetic," Katsumi said, walking past Yahiko.


	9. The Obintea Tribe's Capture

Yahiko had teary eyes and a sad chibi face. Akane whacked Yahiko on the back.

"Yahiko, don't be a baby!" Akane shouted, "Be a man!"

Yahiko growled at Akane for whacking him too hard.

"Hmm?" Katsumi said, turning to Yahiko.

Yahiko tapped his fingers together, looking down. Akane looked innocently and pushed forward at Katsumi. Sano smiled. He pushed Akane out of the restaurant, as he followed behind. Katsumi turned red by the cheeks. Yahiko put down his hands down by his side.

"I---" Yahiko started, "I---"

Suddenly, a big crash down from the ceiling of the restaurant collapsed. Yahiko jumped towards Katsumi and saved her from the broken woods. Yahiko felt splinters going deep through his skin. Katsumi's eyes widen and pulled out her sword. She stabbed a nearby table cloth and pulled it over Yahiko and Katsumi so no more broken wood or rocks of the cemented wall would hurt them.

Yahiko and Katsumi slowly opened their eyes. They found themselves lip locked under the table cloth.

"Get off!" Katsumi shouted, pushing Yahiko away. She turned away form him and blushed.

Akane and Sano ran back inside the restaurant, panting.

"We heard a big commotion over here!" Akane said, worried.

"So, we were running as fast as we could from the other side of town," Sano explained, looking down at Katsumi and Yahiko.

"We're fine," Yahiko said, lowly.

Akane, Sano, Yahiko and Katsumi looked up at the big hole in the ceiling. Katsumi and Akane walked over where a tall man with a thick black beard and who wore a green ninja outfit.

Two figures jumped down from the ceiling. It was Soujirou and Kenshin.

"The Obintea Tribe took Karou," Kenshin said, with the eyes of a hitokiri.


	10. Plan or No Plan?

Akane and Katsumi narrowed their eyes and stared at Soujirou and Kenshin. Yahiko and Sano dropped their mouths. Soujirou sighed and rubbed his head.

"Why did you return?" Akane asked, turning towards Soujirou.

"Even though I'm a loner, I'm always up for a helping hand," Soujirou replied, smiling.

"Don't smile," Sano said, bopping Soujirou on the head.

"Hehe," Soujirou, said, keeping a straight face.

**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo:**

"We need to save, Miss Karou," Katsumi said, placing her katana next to her.

"Indeed," Kenshin said, calmly, still have the eyes of a hitokiri.

"When did she get captured?" Sano asked, facing Kenshin.

"I—" Kenshin started, but got interrupted.

"I was in the kitchen with her. I was helping her with dinner," Soujirou explained, "Then, this guy came in and challenged me to a duel. Like always, I accepted."

"And where were you?" Yahiko in an angry chibi form asked Kenshin, as Akane plucked splinters out of his back.

"I was asked by Miss Karou to buy some soy, rice, and fresh vegetables," Kenshin explained.

"What happened next, Soujirou?" Akane asked, kneeling towards Soujirou, all finished with Yahiko's wounds.

"Well, I lost, but it's because I couldn't read his movements," Soujirou answered, "It was tough. He was moving so fast, that I couldn't read any of his movements. He gave me a burnt cut right here on my chest," as he open his upper kimono, showing everyone his burnt deep cut on his left chest.

Akane turned to Katsumi and asked, "Could he be the--?"

"Kenta Tyoushi," Katsumi said, staring at Soujirou's injury.

Akane narrowed her eyes and face Soujirou again, "What does he look like?"

Soujirou shrugged and patted his wounded gently. He dressed himself again. He then looked up at Kenshin.

"Karou, she's the girl, you're dating right?" he asked, giving Kenshin a confused look.

Kenshin had wide eyes and then, tea spurted out of his nose and drooled from his mouth.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, surprised.

"Kenshin and Karou!" Sano said, laughing so hard.

Yahiko cried from laughter and fell backwards. He rubbed his tears away and said, "Karou is the last person Kenshin would ever date!"

Kenshin gave a look such as **-.-**

"You boys are helpless," Katsumi said, standing up from her cotton seat.

Akane stood up too and looked down at the guys, "Miss Karou is in trouble. Why are you sitting here? There's someone who needs our help before that person gets killed."

"Correct," Katsumi finished, "Let's go."

Akane followed Katsumi out of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo.


	11. One Samurai Down

As soon they step out of the area, Katsumi sighed. She started thinking about Yahiko. Akane looked at Katsumi and smirked.

"I know what you're thinking," Akane said, stopped walking.

"What?" Katsumi replied, stopping as well.

"You like Soujirou, right!" Akane asked, smiling.

"What! Soujirou?" Katsumi said, "No way! I like Yahiko!"

"Ha, I knew it," Akane said, "If I said the wrong name, you would admit the real person you like."

Katsumi bopped Akane on the head. She had an angry chibi look on her face.

"How dare you!" Katsumi said, still bopping Akane with her fist.

Akane giggled. Suddenly, a man in a green ninja suit, attacked Katsumi and Akane. The girls fell back and hitting them against the wall.

"Oh, it's you weaklings again," Kenta said, giving them the evil glare, "Where's the Hitokiri Battousai?"

Akane and Katsumi stood up. They dusted themselves and stared at Kenta.

"Who?" Katsumi asked, looking confused.

"Who's Hitokiri Battousai?" Akane asked, acting so innocent.

Kenta growled and clothed his fists. He ran up at Katsumi and Akane and pulls them off the ground by their kimono collars.

"I know you know him!" Kenta said, harshly, "I saw you two talking to him at the market," as he breathe heavily.

"So what if we know him?" Katsumi replied, turning away.

"Dude," Akane said, waving her hand side-to-side in front of her nose, "you really need something to refreshes your breath."

"Yeah, P.U." Katsumi agreed, waving her hand in front of her nose, too.

Kenta covered his mouth with both hands. Katsumi and Akane fell to the ground, but landed on their feet. They grinned and attacked Kenta. They both pulled out their katanas and slashed Kenta at once.


	12. One Samurai Down II

Katsumi flew across Kenta's right hip and stabbed him. Blood squirts Katsumi's favorite kimono.

Akane flew above Kenta's head and slashed his left shoulder. Blood splashed everywhere.

Kenta fell to the ground. He was hurt, but then, smiled. Kenta started laughing, evilly. Katsumi and Akane stared, confusingly.

He stood up like those wounds were nothing. He looked up at Katsumi and then, Akane. He grinned and attacked. The girls just stood there. They were in their defense stance. Kenta swung his long katana towards Katsumi. She disappeared right in front of his eyes. Then, Kenta ran towards Akane. Akane also disappear right front of his eyes.

Kenta turned around and saw no one. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked around.

"Boo," Akane said, slashed his shoulder and down towards his heart.

Kenta's eyes started to water. Katsumi reappeared in front of Kenta, who was now on his knees, panting.

"Who sent you?" Katsumi asked, looking down at Kenta.

"I won't tell you!" he replied, coughing up blood.

"Once, again," Katsumi said, bending over and faced Kenta, "Who sent you?"

Kenta coughed harder and more blood came up. His hands hit the ground and he coughed up more blood. Akane pulled her katana out of him and pointed Kenta's head.

"_Who_ sent you?" Katsumi asked, impatiently harsh.

Kenta placed his hand on his deep wound on the shoulder, where Akane had done. He coughed and answered, weakly, "K-Kur—." He turned silent and fell to the ground. Kenta is now dead.

"I shouldn't have cut him that deep towards his heart," Akane said, staring at Kenta's bloody body.


	13. Blinded By Not Only Anger

As Kenta's body hit the ground, Kenshin stared, speechlessly. Soujirou, Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin stepped out of the darkness. Akane and Katsumi turned around with bloodshot eyes.

Katsumi looked away, so, Yahiko wouldn't stare at her face. Akane narrowed her eyes and dropped her katana.

"I never knew killing people are _this_ violent," Soujirou stated, now realizing he doesn't won't to kill anymore.

"I killed him before he told us their leader's name," Akane explained, breathing heavily.

Rain started to pour. The blood started to wash off of Katsumi and Akane's katanas. Sano, Yahiko, Soujirou and Kenshin kept staring and staring.

"How old are they?" Sano asked Kenshin, leaning his head to Kenshin.

"Never asked, but they look like Yahiko's age," Kenshin replied, still staring at Kenta's body.

(At this point, let's just say Yahiko's 15, and Katsumi's the same age. Akane's 14).

Katsumi and Akane turned their backs on the others and walked away. Before they stepped into the dark shadow, Kenshin look up from the bloody body and said, "Try not to kill anymore people."

Akane turned around to face Kenshin as Katsumi ignored Kenshin and disappeared into the darkness. Akane stared at the others and smiled. She rejoined Katsumi. Kenshin sighed.

"Okay," Soujirou said, turning around, "Time for bed!"

"Agreed," Yahiko yawned, stretching his arms, "I'm tired," as he followed Soujirou.

"Good luck burying the body," Sano said, patting Kenshin on the shoulder and followed Soujirou and Yahiko.

"Oro!" Kenshin said, with a surprised chibi face.

**Katsumi and Akane's Point of View:**

"Why do you have to kill him?" Katsumi asked, coldly, to Akane, as she stopped walking.

Akane stopped walking. She stared at Katsumi, confused.

"I was furious," Akane explained, "I'm always blinded by my anger."

"Well, try not to be blinded next time!" Katsumi yelled, angrily.

Akane continued to stare. Then, she narrowed her eyes.

"Like you're never blinded by your anger!" Akane shouted.

"At least I control my anger!" Katsumi shouted back, turning to Akane.

"Like you did when you murdered Makasu?" Akane asked, harshly.

Katsumi froze. Suddenly, she screams angrily. She attacked Akane. The two sword collide. Akane blocked Katsumi's attack.

"You just attacked me, Katsumi!" Akane yelled, "Like you attack Makasu!"

Katsumi's eyes widen. She fell to the ground on her knees. She dropped her katana. Katsumi stared at her bare hands.

"After the fight with Makasu, you were blinded by fierce anger. You attacked Makasu when his back was turned and had no weapon to protect him!" Akane screamed at Katsumi, "Good thing I had my katana, Katsumi! Or I would have been killed!" as she broke down and cried.

Akane scowled at Katsumi and slapped her across the face. Katsumi faced her right side, shocked.

"How could you do this to him?" Akane asked, crying.

Katsumi faced Akane. She crawled over to her. She looked down at the ground and then, looked at Akane.

"I'm sorry," Katsumi whispered, giving Akane a hug, "I'm sorry."

Akane hugged Katsumi back and whispered, "Forgiven."


	14. Karou's Need of Help

The next morning, at the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo, the rain continued to pour. Kenshin sipped his hot tea, as Sano, Soujirou and Yahiko were eating.

"Mr. Himura, you seem worried," Soujirou said, looking up at his rice bowl.

Kenshin placed his tea cup down, gently. He sighed and looked up at Soujirou. He stared at him for a few moments and answered, "_I_ am worried."

Soujirou turned silent. Sano and Yahiko dropped their rice balls and gasped at Kenshin.

"Did he just say '_I_'?" Sano asked, looking down at Yahiko, surprised.

Yahiko nodded and replied, "He look serious, too."

"You're worried about Akane, Katsumi and Miss Karou, aren't you?" Soujirou asked, looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed once more and nodded. He took another sip of his hot tea. Sano poured himself tea and gulped it up.

**Akane and Katsumi's POV:**

"Are you sure we should leave all of a sudden?" Akane asked, worried.

"Well, we got to save Miss Karou," Katsumi answered, packing vegetables, "the guys won't do anything."

"How'd you know?" Akane said, stretching her arms, "They might be planning something to save her right now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Katsumi agreed, as she tied a bag on money to her waist.

Akane sighed and looked up at the sky.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Hey, untie me!" Kaoru yelled on top of her lungs, with a thick rope tied around her wrists.

She struggled, trying to untie the rope herself, but it was useless. A knife stabbed between the ropes into the wall. Kaoru looks up and smelt the tobacco of his heavy breath.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, giving an evil grin, "We just want to know where we can find Kenshin Himura."

He lifted Kaoru's chin and snorted. Kaoru gave a disgusted look and turned away.

"Hmph, I'm never going to tell you," Kaoru said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"I see," the man said, backing away.

He pulled out his sword and licked the dull side. He sneered down at Kaoru. The man placed the tip of his katana against Kaoru's right cheek.

"Maybe you want the same scar as Kenshin Himura, don't you?" he asked, lifting Kaoru's chin with the tip of his katana.

Kaoru shivered because of the tip of the shiny, sharp object near her neck.

"Now, tell me," he said, smirked, "Where is he?"

Kaoru stares into his eyes and open her mouth like she was about to say something.


	15. Kenshin's Noticeable Anger

Kenshin and Sano were out patrolling the town, as Soujirou and Yahiko stayed at the dojo.

"Hey, Soujirou?" Yahiko started, walking up to him.

He stopped in front of Soujirou. Soujirou looked down at him.

"Yes, Yahiko?" Soujirou replied, staring at Yahiko's black hair.

"Have you ever been in love?" Yahiko asked, blushing.

Soujirou fell to the floor as he was embarrassed to answer it. He quickly got up on his feet and scratched his head.

"Um…love?" Soujirou said, nervously, "I really never before fall in love."

Yahiko gave Soujirou a blank look.

"You are so cold, man," Yahiko said, turning his back on Soujirou.

"Hey, I know why you asked me that. You're in love with Katsumi and you want her to be your girl, am I right?" Soujirou said, dusting his blue and black kimono.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Yahiko asked, turning his head slightly at Soujirou.

"You always give out weird reactions when Katsumi is around," Soujirou explained, smiling.

Yahiko turned deep red by the cheeks and said, "Y-yeah, I guess."

Soujirou smiled and gave a small laugh.

**Kenshin and Sano's POV:**

"Man, I can't believe this is happening," Sano said, looking around to see if there's anyone mysterious.

"I can't believe it either, Sano," Kenshin replied, not looking so suspicious.

"Kenshin, aren't you going to go and look for Kaoru?" Sano asked, looking down at Kenshin.

"Well, I would, but not just yet," Kenshin answered, sighing.

"But why? You always go off finding her!" Sano exclaimed.

"_I_ told you," Kenshin said, looking up at Sano, "_Not just yet_."

Kenshin gave Sano a death glare. Sano gave a worried look and took a step back.


	16. Two Weak Strangers

**Katsumi and Akane's POV:**

Forest: Katsumi stomped onto a twig and broke it in half. Akane sighed and continued to follow behind Katsumi. Katsumi sighed and turned around. She stared at Akane.

"You're worried," she said.

Akane looked at her and shook her head. She then answered, "No, I'm not."

Katsumi sighed and said, "You are and tell me what's going through your little mind."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Akane shouted, angrily.

"No, I'm just saying if something's bothering you, you can always tell me," Katsumi said, turning around and continue to walk down the path.

Akane stared at Katsumi's back head for a few minutes and then, ran up to Katsumi.

"Well, I was wondering, now, that Yahiko and you are in love," Akane said, looking down at her feet, while walking, "I was wondering how I fall in love?"

Katsumi stopped walking. Akane accidentally bump into Katsumi. She looked at Katsumi. Katsumi had her right hand over her mouth. Her long hair was covering her face. Akane tried to look at her, but Katsumi kept turning away. Akane had a angry chibi face. She whacked Katsumi on the head with a tree branch.

"OW!" Katsumi yelled, covering her bump on her head, "What was that for!"

"Don't laugh at my serious question!" Akane shouted, still holding the tree branch.

"I didn't know you would think that I was laughing," Katsumi said, with red cheeks chibi form.

Akane whacked Katsumi on the head again and had the same angry chibi look.

"Don't lie to me!" Akane yelled, holding a broken tree branch.

"Okay, okay. I think that question was hilarious!" Katsumi shouted, laughing.

Katsumi starts running, laughing. Akane ran after her, very angry and embarrassed. She took a new tree branch. It was very big and thick. Katsumi continued to laugh as Akane continue to run after her so she could beat Katsumi up for laughing at her.

Suddenly, Katsumi stopped running. Akane suddenly stopped chasing and turned silent. Both girls stood there for a few moments. Katsumi and Akane faced each other and nodded to each other.

Katsumi jumped into a nearby tree and sat on the highest branch. Akane jumped into a nearby tree, also, and climb to the high branch and sat. They both waited and waited.

Suddenly, a sharp edge of a blade slashed into a bush below Akane's tree. Two male voice came up. Katsumi and Akane hid in the shadows of the leaves.

"I swear, I heard voices!" a man with a red kimono and a black, thick mustache.

His partner, who had a blue kimono, stood behind him and looked around.

"It smells like, " he said, sniffing the air, "two little girls."

The man with the red kimono looked around and scowled. His partner continued to sniff the air.

Katsumi and Akane narrowed their eyes. They jumped out of the trees, but use their speed to keep them from getting caught. They reappeared behind the two men.

Katsumi and Akane tapped on the men's shoulders. The two men turned around. Akane punched the man in red and Katsumi punched the man in blue. The men both fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Why, they're so weak," Katsumi said, staring at the man in blue.

"Agreed," Akane replied, dusting her kimono.


	17. The Deaths Caused By One Answer

Few hours later, the two men fell into consciousness and grumbled a bit. They shook their heads and looked around. They found themselves in the dept of the forest. Very dark and very quiet, that you could hear yourself breathing.

"Where are we?" the man in blue asked, looking around.

The men tried to stand up and realized that they can't, because they were tied to ten different thick tree roots. They couldn't move at all only they're legs.

"I bet, it's those girls!" the man in red screamed, in fury.

"I just bet!" the man in blue agreed, sniffing.

Suddenly, a coconut flew down onto the man in blue's head.

"No, sniffing now," a voice said form the top of the tree.

Both men looked up and saw Katsumi, sitting on the second tree branch. Akane appeared standing in front of the two men. She sat down 5 feet away from the men. Akane unpacked delicious food from her sack. Katsumi jumped down and stood next to Akane.

"What are we having for dinner?" Katsumi asked, looking inside the sack.

The two men dropped their mouths and stared speechlessly.

"Are you hungry, fellows?" Akane asked, holding up a rice ball.

The men drooled and stared at the rice ball which Akane was holding. Their stomach growled and turned red from embarrassment.

Katsumi started munching on her rice ball and sat 5 feet away from the male in blue. Akane did the same to the male in red. They soon finished their first ones. Then, they pulled out another rice balls. They smiled happily and started munching on it.

The two men moaned from hunger and started to drool all over their kimonos. Akane and Katsumi giggled and stretched out their arm. The nibbled rice balls were in their hands and the two men stared at it, hungrily.

"We'll give you the rest, if you give us information," Katsumi said.

The male in blue and red look at Katsumi and shook their heads.

"No way!" the male in red replied, angrily, "We will never tell you!"

"Yeah, we won't tell you anything!" the male in blue answered.

"I see," Katsumi said, smirked, "Fine, your lose."

Katsumi and Akane was about to bite into the rice ball, but then, the two men screamed. Akane smiled.

"So, will you tell us?" Akane asked, looking at the two men.

"Yes, we'll tell you anything we know!" the male in blue answered, eagerly.

"Okay, then," Katsumi said, stuffing the male in blue her rice ball. Akane did the same to the man in red.

"Now," Akane started, "Why is The Obintea Tribe destroying random towns in Japan?"

"We want to take over Japan, that's why!" the man in red answered, "After taking over Japan, we're going to move up to Korea!"

"Hmph. Who is your leader behind out of this stupidity?" Katsumi asked, giving both men glares.

"Kur--!" the man in red was about to answer, but a ninja shard dagger cut through his throat.

The man in blue shouted, scared and looked at his dead partner. Suddenly, another sharp shard dagger cut through his throat. Blood flooded around the two bodies. Katsumi and Akane turned around and spotted a ninja instantly. The ninja disappeared into the shadows.

**Kenshin and Sano's POV:**

Kenshin and Sano returned to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo. Yahiko and Soujirou waited for them to return. Sun was about to set.

"We have a plan," Sano said, in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Yahiko asked, taking a step forward.

"We're going to leave right in the morning and should arrive at night the next day," Kenshin said, staring at Soujirou and Yahiko.

Soujirou and Yahiko nodded, agreeing.

"It would be dark enough to attack," Sano explained.


	18. An Old Friend's Memories

**Akane and Katsumi's POV:**

"Hey, Katsumi," Akane started, as she stopped walking.

She sighed and looked towards the ground. Katsumi stopped walking as well and slightly turned her head.

"Yes, Akane?" Katsumi asked, waiting for the reply.

Akane looked up and asked, "Why is everyone getting killed?"

Katsumi sighed and turned to Akane. She saw tears flowing out of Akane's eyes and answered, "I-I don't know."

Akane nodded and kept walking. As she past Katsumi, she wiped her tears. Twigs and leaves crackled as Katsumi and Akane continued to walk down the dark, lonely path through the thick, wide forest.

"Akane, can I ask you something?" Katsumi asked, chopping down some bushes.

Akane looked up and answered, "Yeah. What is it?"

Katsumi sighed and stops walking. She turned to face Akane. She looked upon her friend's eyes. She took a deep breathe and asked, "Are you still angry that I killed Makasu?"

Akane stopped and looked down at the dirt. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Katsumi's eyes half closed and her eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry, Akane," Katsumi said, trying to make the tears from coming down, "I just need to know if you still are."

Akane continued to look down at the ground. The darkness of the forest covered her face. Katsumi stared at Akane, waiting for an answer. Finally, Akane looked up at Katsumi.

"No, Katsumi. No, not anymore," Akane replied, wiping her tears, "I just miss him now."

Katsumi sighed in relief and smiled. She walked towards Akane and placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. She looked at her and said, "I'm glad, but you're the only one who misses him. I do, too. Remember the chicken chasing contest?"

Akane started laughing and replied, "Of course! Who wouldn't forget? Makasu won, though."

There was an awkward silent. The howl of a wolf broke the silent. Akane and Katsumi smiled at each other and continued their journey.

Makasu Kisho, a close friend of Katsumi and Akane's. Makasu Kisho is 15 years old just like Katsumi. He works for his father's farm up north in Japan. Makasu is a strong teenaged boy. He never lived a dream of becoming a samurai, but he has the chance to become one.

Makasu first met Katsumi and Akane in the nearby forest. He was out getting wood for fire to warm his family.


	19. Makasu's Past Part I

**Past: Flashback:**

A boy with black hair, who wore a brown ragged shirt and pants. He walked down a woodsy path on barefoot. He carried a pile of chopped wood. His feet stepped upon a broken glass. He collapsed, dropping the chopped woods. His foot bled, as the chopped woods scatter everywhere around him. He lifted his foot and saw blood flowing. He ripped part of his shirt and tied it around his wound.

"Do you need help, sir?" Akane asked, bending down and smiling at the boy.

He looks up and saw the young girl's face. He smiled, suddenly and nods. Akane kneeled and lift the boy's foot and examined the wound.

"Akane, where you at?" a voice shouted, up in the trees.

The boy looks up, afraid what will happen. Akane continued to smile. She turned her head.

"I found a boy who is wounded, Katsumi," Akane answered, removing the ripped ragged shirt.

A girl with brown/black hair with beautiful blue eyes, appeared in front of a tree behind the boy and Akane.

"Wow, Akane, didn't know you would stop and help," Katsumi said, amazed.

Akane shook her head in embarrassment. She continued to treat the boy's wound. Katsumi walked around the boy and examined him. She stared at his brown clothes.

"Hey, what's your name?" Katsumi asked the boy.

The boy looked up at Katsumi and said, nervously, "K-Kisho Makasu."

"Well, Makasu," Katsumi started, "You're in good hands, because Akane here," as she patted Akane's shoulder, "is good at healing wounds."

Akane smiled and giggled. Katsumi held her katana tightly. She looked suspiciously at Makasu. Akane wrapped a warm wet bandage around Makasu's foot. She sighs in relief and smiled at Makasu.

"There, that should do the trick," Akane said.

Makasu moved his foot a little. He looks up at Akane, speechless. Katsumi kicked him in the head.

"At least say 'thank you'," Katsumi shouted.

Makasu rubbed his head and said, nervously, "Thank you, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am', plus, I don't think I have introduced myself," Akane realized.

Makasu shook his head.

"Well, my name is Mitsuki Akane," she introduced.

"I'm Katsumi, by the way," Katsumi said, smiling.

Few Minutes later…

"So, why are you girls here in the forest alone?" Makasu asked, as he gathered his chopped woods together.

"We're training," Katsumi answered, chopping some tree branches.

"Training?" Makasu said, looking up at Katsumi, "Training for what?"

"To get better at swordsmanship," Akane answered, as Makasu faced her.

"Are you training to protect your village or something?" Makasu asked, standing up straight, with a bundle of chopped woods.

Katsumi and Akane looked at each other and shook their heads 'no.'

"We have our own reasons," Katsumi explained, "I'm training to get revenge on someone."

"And me," Akane started, "I'm just training so, I can meet this man named Kenshin Himura."

Katsumi froze and stared at Akane. She finally know why Akane was going to Tokyo.

"Why?" Katsumi asked, stepping towards Akane.

"I wanted to know why Kenshin came back to Master Hiko," Akane explained, brushing her hair with her fingers.

Katsumi looked away as she knows why. Makasu looked confused for a minute and shook his head out of confusion.

"Do you girls want to stay over for dinner?" Makasu asked, having trouble carrying the bundle of wood.

Katsumi and Akane looked at each. They gave their new friend a smile.

"We'll be happy to," Katsumi replied.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Akane joked, helping Makasu with the chopped woods.

"Let's find out when we get there," Makasu said, laughing.


	20. Makasu's Past Part II

**Past: Flashback Continues:**

As Makasu, Katsumi and Akane arrived at his home, Makasu's father was standing beside the door, waiting for his son to return home. Makasu and Akane laid the chopped woods besides the door, opposite of his father.

"Sorry, I'm late, Father," Makasu apologized, bowing to his father.

"Apologize accepted," his father answered, smiling, "Who's the girls?"

Makasu looked at Katsumi and Akane. He smiled and turned back at his father and answered, "They're my new friends. I met them in the forest, while collecting the woods, Father. Do you mind if they stay for dinner?"

"It's nice meeting you, sir," Katsumi and Akane greeted, bowing to Makasu's father.

His father gave a friendly laugh and nodded, "Yes, we will be happy to have them over for dinner," as he slide the door open.

"Thank you, sir," Akane said, smiling.

Makasu smiled and leaded the way into the dojo. Katsumi and Akane followed behind. Makasu's father continued to stand outside and waited for his son to return.

"Hey, Makasu, why is your father still standing out there?" Katsumi asked, as she took off her wooden sandals.

"He's waiting," Makasu answered, looking down at the floor.

"For who?" Akane asked, slipping out of her sandals.

"His son," Makasu said, softly.

"Aren't you the son he was waiting for, Makasu?" Katsumi asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He's waiting for his _other_ son to return," Makasu explained, sadly, "He doesn't care about me. I always return home."

"That's not true," Akane said, standing in front of Makasu, "I bet he loves you as the way he loves your brother."

"You don't understand," Makasu said, turning away as Katsumi's hand slipped off of his shoulder, "My brother haven't returned home for 3 years. My mother disappeared 3 years ago, and he set off to go find her," as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Why didn't your father go?" Katsumi asked, sadly.

""Because he had to stay here to protect me," he answered, still looking down at the floor.

Katsumi and Akane turned quiet and didn't want to ask anymore questions. Makasu look at them and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Makasu said, "I got used to the questions. When my aunts and uncles come to visit, they always ask the same questions," as he started cutting a raw cat fish, "so, ask away, girls. I'm cool with it."

Makasu was 12-yrs-old, when his 17-year-old brother, Kisho Aiku, left home to go find his mother. His father stayed home to watch out for Makasu. Makasu's mother mysteriously disappeared at night while his father was out working late at the market.

The next day, Aiku packed up his things. He turned and looked down at his little brother.

"Makasu, please out of trouble and be strong," Aiku said, turning away.

Makasu stared at his big brother as he disappeared down the path. His eyes watered and he waved his hand.

"Be careful, big brother," Makasu whispered, falling to his knees, crying.

"Makasu, I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Akane said, softly.

Makasu looked down and started crying. He dropped the knife on the cutting board. He was about to fall over, but Katsumi slide on her knees and saved Makasu. His head rest on her soft kimono, unconscious. Akane stared at Makasu, sadly and held his soft hand in hers.


End file.
